What if 1 AKA Ponypark:Joseph's Adventure
by Pikawake
Summary: what if Joseph was sent to the MLP World, whilst in a place called Ponypark to collect the Sky Prisms. What if the Elements of Harmony, two Alicorns, a Draconequus, etc. have someting to do with this? And what if Joseph could switch between being a Pikachu AND a pony if he wants too? More Pokemon, some odd looking ponies, humour and romance will ensue in this non-canon adventure!
1. Prolouge

**What If 4 AKA Ponypark:Joseph's Adventure!**

**Author:Hello, everyone and welcome to the fourth edition of my what if's! This is a crossover between Pokemon and MLP, but instead of a Pikachu being the main character, I'll being having my OC Pokemon named Joseph do it. Unlike the Pikachu, Joseph cracks jokes, (Although some might be bad) does talk, doesn't agree on some things although he has no choice and can become either a Pikachu or a pony if he wants to.**

**What if 4 Joseph (Pikachu):It's because two certain Princesses and a certain Legendary Pokemon allowed me to be either and they got me to collect this "Prism Pieces" and "Elements of Harmony" with the help of my old friends who are Janey, Matt and Andy and new friends such as the "Mane 6," Spike, the CMCs, Derpy, Big Mac, Cheerilee, etc.**

**What if 2 Double D:Anyways, Lukewake does not own Pokemon, Pokepark or MLP:FIM. Pokemon and Pokepark belong to Nintendo and MLP:FIM belongs to Lauren Faust. Lukewake only owns ****Joseph and any other OCs appearing in the story.**

**Author:Let's get started!**

* * *

Our story begins with four animals, they are known as Pokemon. One looked to be a bird walking on two feet and has small wings for hands. It's fur is red and it's feathered features were white. This is a Torchic named Janey.

Another one is a light blue skinned turtle with a white shell, a rather tail and red eyes. This is a Squirtle named Matt.

The third one is also a turtle only this one is walking on all fours and doesn't have toes. It also has a leaf on it's head and one sided shell on top of him which is green. It's skin colour is yellow with some orange somewhere. This is a Turtwig named Andy.

Finally is a mouse/bunny like creature, it's easily and notably red almost all over with it's eyes which are blue and the tip of his ears which are black are the only parts which aren't red and it's most interesting part was it's tail which looks oddly enough, like a lightning bolt. This is a Pikachu named Joseph and the only things he didn't have that any other Pikachu has is the stripes and the circle cheeks, it's probably cause the stripes and the cheeks colurs were the same colours as his fur.

The four Pokemon were playing tag and it appeared that Joseph was "it" as he was chasing all his three friends in a circle.

"You won't catch me!" Said Matt, thinking he was faster as he was in front of everybody. Matt is the fastest of the four and likes to show off, which annoys Joseph, Janey and Andy to no end. However, Matt can still be a good Pokemon and is rather helpful to everyone when he needs to be.

"Don't be so cocky, Matt," Said Janey. "You could be caught in a spilt second if you let your trip." Janey is the smartest out of the four and the most suggestive. She can be sarcastic.

"I just hope I don't get caught." Said Andy, quietly. Andy is the timid one of the group but he does try to be brave at certain times and want to help his firends if they are in danger.

"I won't be "it" too long, guys," Joseph said with a smirk. "I will catch one of you guys!" Just after saying that, Joseph trips on a pebble, but quickly sits up and holds his left knee. "Ffffffffff... Aaaaaaaah... Ffffffffff... Aaaaaaaah... Ffffffffff... Aaaaaaaah!"

"Oh my, are you okay, Joseph?" Asked a concerned Andy, as he, Matt and Janey check Joseph's knee.

"Yeah, I'm fine... Sorta," Said Joseph standing back up, just before tagging Matt. "But, Matt ain't, cause he's now it! Hahahahaha!" Joseph dashes as an provoked Matt chases after him.

"I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THAT!" Matt shouted angrily. Andy snickered and Janey giggled as they watched Matt chase Joseph, knowing the blue turtle won't go after them for a while.

However, the chase stopped when they all see someone flying around with sparkles near it. It didn't look like a type of animal, but it is a Pokemon and it has a long tail, cat like ears, blue eyes and pink skin.

"Hello there," Said the floating creature as it's about to introduce itself. "My name is Mew and I would like to show you four something." Joseph, Matt, Janey and Andy look to each other. They all knew they had nothing special to do, so they decided to agree although they don't have a clue who Mew is.

"We'd be interested to see, Mew," Said Janey as she introduces herself and her friends by pointing them out. "My name is Janey, this is Matt, Joseph and Andy."

Giving a cheerful laugh, Mew signaled them to follow him and show them what it is he wants to look at. "Here it is!" Mew said as he opened up a black hole on the floor. Joseph was in front of his friends and looked inside.

"Hhm, what's so interesting about..." Just before he finish talking, Andy bumped into Janey, who then bumped into Matt, who bumped into Joseph, causing the red mouse/bunny electric creature to fall into the fall, causing him to scream the last words he was going to say. "IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

"Oh no, Andy, why did you do that?" Asked Matt, annoyed at Andy for making him push Joseph into the hole.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to!" Andy said getting scared that either Matt or Janey will shout at him.

"Never mind about that," Said Janey about to jump into the hole herself. "We need to save Joseph!" Janey jumped into the hole with Matt and Andy (Who is getting forced to go in by Matt) joining her.

"Wait for us!" Matt said as he and Andy jumped in.

"Good bye cruel World!" Andy shouted, thinking he would die once he landed. Back with Joseph, he was still screaming as he felt a weird light starting to cover him as landed in a forest, but he landed painfully on his head, knocking him out unconscious. That's when startes dreaming he was sleeping in a white room. he quickly got up and looked around.

"Hello?" Joseph asked, thinking he would get a response. "Anyone here? Mew, if you're one who did this, this ain't funny!" That's when Mew himeself appeared in front of Joseph, startling him.

were rwo tall Royalty looking ponies. One is white coated with pink eyes and long colourful lines of hair and tail. Another thing is that has a long horn and big wings. She also has a gold necklace with a ruby in the middle and a tiara that is also golden. The second one also has wings and a long horn, but does have a different appearance. This one is dark coated with eyes that are moderate cyan, a modeate colbait blue mane and tail which look like they are ripple and sparkling much like the other pony and she is weaing a small black tiara and a necklace that looked kinda like the mark on her flank. In fact, the other pony also had a mark on her flank and if it weren't for their Royal appearance, wings and marks on their flanks, Joseph might've mistaken them for Rapidashes.

"Joseph, is it?" Asked the white pony with a kind voice. "That's a nice name, my name is Princess Celestia and this is my sister, Luna." Celestia said, pointing to the pony named Luna.

"Nice to meet you... I guess," Said Joseph, obviously confused. "Where am I and why am I here?"

"You're in a dream right now," Said Mew. "And right now, we need your help." Joseph was going to ask why but Luna decided to answer the question.

"We have heard of you and seen what you have done," (1) Luna said before continuing. "And we think you could be able to help us with a problem. As you see, the Sky Prisms, which seperates your World and mine and Luna's World, has been shattered and the pieces have fallen all over Ponypark. We can't tell how many pieces were scattered around but there shouldn be much around 20 to find."

"And not only that," Celestia going to continue the story on. "The Elements of Harmony are all gone aswell and we need you find all 6 of them before they along with the Sky Prisms fall into the wrong hands."

"Wait, what happens if I don't get the Sky Prisms or the Elements of Harmony in time?" Asked Joseph, curious of what might occur.

"Not only will the Pokemon World and Princesses's collide," Mew said, alittle scared before coninuing on. "But terrible things could happen if someone with a evil plan could appear and since we might not have the Elements of Harmony, we could all be doomed."

"Oh man, that does sound bad," Said Joseph, knowing he'd feel guilty if he didn't do this. "I guess I have no choice, I'll do it, but do I really have to do this alone?"

"You won't be alone," Celestia said, reassuring Joseph. "There will be others helping you along the way in Ponypark and some will even follow in the adventure."

"Good to know that," Said Joseph just as he notice something. "But if most of the people in your world don't know what I am, wouldn't I be seen as a freak? I mean I know I'm not ugly or anything, but I definately look like something someone would see everyday."

"That's why we're make you a pony," Mew said. Seeing Joseph's shocked face, Mew decided to tell him another thing. "But we'll let you have the ability to switch between your Pikachu and pony selves, but you should only be a Pikachu when necessary or when you are hiding." Giving a slight nod, Joseph thinking he gotten most of the information he needs, decides to say something before he "wakes up."

"It should be interesting to be like a Ponyta."

* * *

1=Luna is referring to the untold adventures of Joseph. Anyways I hope you're interested in this story and fav it, although you don't have too. In the next chapter, Joseph will meet a certain Teacher that will (What else?) teach him the ways of getting around Ponypark and some games he can play with other ponies.


	2. Needing A Helping Hoove?

Author:And now we're onto the real first chapter of the story! But before we go on, I want the guys to tell you all something.

What if 2 Shade:Writings in Italic means someone thinking, so no one might misunderstand.

Original Tejko:And Pikawake does not own Pokemon, MLP:FIM or anything else, they all belong to their rightful owners!

Original Sy:And don't forget to review!

Author:Now, let's begin!

* * *

"Nggh..." Said Joseph. "_Oh, man. What a dream... What did I eat last night? _"Joseph tryed to open his eyes, which took some blinking as he sword saw something purple.

"Excuse me." Asked someone with a sweet voice. "Are you alright?"

"Hhm? Yeah... Yeah, I'm fine... I should be able to get up..." Joseph said lazily, as he began to get up thinking he was going to see a Pokemon... How he was so wrong.

Not only was it diffcult to get up cause his feet felt rather bigger than usual, he instead saw a purple pony with green eyes and pale light grayish rose/Light ceriseish gray tail and mane. Joseph also saw a mark on her flank, it was three smiling flowers. This makes Joseph think of only one thing to say in his thoughts.

"_So much for more sleep_." Remebering the dream he had, Joseph knew that he'd look like a pony which explains why it was harder to get up. The only thing he wondered is what he'd look like, Jioseph would probably have to find a pond to see his reflection cause they're might not be mirrors in this world seeing as how ponies do not have thingers.

"That good to nice to know," Said the pony who is female seeing as how her appearance and her voice is feminine. "My name is Cheerilee, what's yours?"

"The name's Joseph," Said the Pikachu turned pony as he gave a thought about something before he asked Cheerilee about something. "Have you meet any Pok... I mean "ponies" named Matt, Janey and Andy?" Joseph thought that Mew and the Princesses may have also changed his friends into ponies obviously cause they may have been treated same as Joseph if he was in his Pikachu form.

"Hhm..." After some seconds, Cheerilee shook her head. "Sorry, I don't know anypony named Matt, Janey or Andy."

"Oh..." Said Joseph dissapointed knowing he would now have three objections instead of two. One was find "Sky Prisms," the second was to find the "Elements of Harmony" and his third and new objection is to find his friends. "But, can you tell me where I am?"

"Sure, this is the enterance of where you'll get to Ponypark and I'm one of the guides for it," Cheerilee said with a nice smile. "I'll be happy to answer any other questions you have. But, remember, I don't know everything. Maybe you could find your friends in Ponypark."

"Alright, but I don't know to get there." Said Joseph who had no clue where to go.

"Don't worry, just follow me and you'll be there." Cheerilee walked off to a place of the forest where she Joseph would follow.

"_What a nice pony," _Thought Joseph with a smile. _"But, she's right, I should follow her and see if my friends are in "Ponypark," but first, I've gotta see what I look like in the relection of a pond." _Looking around for some seconds and finally finding a pond, he runs to it quickly and sees his appearance. His was actually rather satisfied with it.

He was a of course a pony with a body of red and blue eyes which he expected, but what he didn't expect was his hair and tail both being black with the tail looking really different from the original one he had when he was a Pikachu. But the weirdest part of it was a horn on his head and what looked to be a thunder bolt on both sides of his flank. The reason he wasn't weirded out was because he was expecting this as he remembered the three characters in his dream telling him he was going to be a pony and he was happy that he didn't look in any way stupid, other maybe the point on his forehead.

_"Were they trying to make me looked like a Ponyta or a Rapidash?" _Joseph question as the pony named Cheerilee called for him.

"Mr. Joseph, are you coming?"

"Don't worry I'm coming!" Joseph walked to Cheerliee, he couldn't run as he getting used to having a body were he couldn't walk with thingers, even if they were little.

"Ah, there you are, I just want to show some things before you go to Ponypark, as you see, there's somethings that you might need to do in the park. First, can you run?"

"Well... Sorta." Joseph lied abit.

"Well, do you see that crate over there?" Cheerilee pointed at the crate some feet away from the two. "Run into it and see what you can get."

"Uh... Okay." Joseph knew this was a strange request and probably he wouldn't want to do, but he knew he had nothing to do right now, seeing as how his friends may not be near by, neither any Sky Prisms or Elements of Harmony and he _definately_ didn't expect one of those two items to appear under the crate.

But, either way, Joseph was going to do it. Getting ready in position, he began to bulit up some speed with sweat dripping down each time he'd stay in place and moving his newly acquired hooves, he'd some buliting some speed and dashed into the crate, which broke with ease and what came out was a green orb shaped food.

"Oh sweet, a berry!" exclaimed Joseph, smiling widely. "How did you know it would be in there?"

"Well, there has been lots of crates appearing out of nowhere," Said Cheerilee as she began to teach Joseph some more. "And everytime, someone breaks one, somethings like a berry that you just found and other items you might need will be found in crates like these. You might need some berries for things such as games to play or get to other places."

"That's good to know." Joseph said as the two ponies walked side by side until they encountered a log in their way.

"Hhm, Joseph, can you jump too?" Placing a paw... Er... Hoove to his chin, Joseph gave a slight nod. This was another thing he thinks he can do whilst still having no paws, he just had to put his hooves down and then, push them up, it shouldn't be that hard. "There's also some other parts of Pokepark that you might have to jump over to continue... Unless you're a pegasus, then you can just fly over."

_"Wow, they got Flying Types, too?" _Joseph questioned with excitement in his thoughts. _"This place gets more interesting by the minute!"_

"I'll be waiting for you, at the other side." Said Cheerilee, as she moved to the side which the log was not blocking. As she left, Joseph began jumping, too bad he wasn't good on all fours when jumping.

"Ow!" Joseph said as he hit his front on the center of the log which caused him to fall. He tried again only to hit his head. "Dang it!" He then tried to dash at the log, thinking he could break it, only to end brozing his head even more. "Son of a Ms. Jinx!" Joseph's next attempt, was to crawl over it but again, since he had no thingers, it was impossible to do so. "Oh my Entei! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! _Alright, Joseph calm down, instead, let's go back it, dash and jump over it, it should THIS time!"_

Finally deciding to do what his mind tells him, Joseph goes back abit and runs to the log, preparing to go over it.

"Come oooooon, pony speed!" With a big jump, Josepg finally jumps over the log and meets up with Ms. Cheerilee. "Sorry I'm late, I had some trouble jumping..."

"That's okay, as long as you okay, I'm happy. And now that you know have to run and jump, you're ready to go to the Ponypark." Cheerilee then began to teach even more things to Joseph. "There's many fun things to do in Ponypark and everybody enjoys Skill Games."

"What are Skill Games?" Joseph asked.

"Oh, silly me, I haven't told you that yet. Skill Games are games you play with another pony. You do lots of things like Battle or Hide & Seek. My favorite is Chase. I'll teach how to play. A pony chases another pony in a limited set of time and if you can catch that pony, you win, but if you don't catch the pony in time, that pony wins. How's about we play, I'll run and you'll chase me... Are you ready?"

"Cheerilee," Said Joseph with a smirk. "I was made ready."

"That's the spirit!" Cheerilee exclaimed happily, as she went some feet away from Joseph. "Ready... Set... Go!" After shouting "Go!", Cheerilee as Joseph chased after her. Joseph admitted, it was quite fun to do as a pony then it was a Pikachu, but he didn't have to time think as he finally ran into Cheerilee and won.

"Yes!" Joseph exclaimed, as he got his victory.

"Ow, I feel alittle dizzy," Cheerilee looked abit dizzy as she said, but she smiled to reassure she is okay. "But, that was really fun and I could see you are full of energy. You passed the test which means you can play Chase, no problem. Here, have some berries." Cheerilee handed over some berries to Joseph which he gladly took as the pony teacher told more. "When you win a Skill Game, two good things will happen. One is that you get to be friends if you beat the challenger. Getting new friends is a wonderful thing."

"Does that mean we're friends?" Questioned Joseph.

"Of course, you and me are friends, now," Cheerilee said in a happy tone. "The second good thing is that the winner gets berries, which I gave to you right now. That's all you need to know for now, I'll be waiting for at the park." Cheerilee leaves as Joseph was left to think again. There was lots of things to think about, like what would Ponypark be like when he sees it, what will other ponies look like and where he will find his friends, Sky Prisms and the Elements of harmony. But, he, instead was thinking of just one thing.

_"Man, I wish there was a girl like that at home."_

* * *

After meeting with Cheerilee, who else will Joseph encounter. Will he find his friends, get the Sky Prisms AND the Elements of Harmony! Tune in next time in What If 4 AKA Ponypark:Joseph's Adventure!


End file.
